


Good Bye Part Two

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader makes the decision to leave Dean and the hunting life.





	Good Bye Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics!

**Warnings:** Angst, swearing

 

While walking down the road, you feel the wind sweep through your flannel. The road is clear from any civilization. The clouds seem endless as the fog starts to come toward the ground. You hold yourself as you keep your brisk walking. You see headlights heading your way. You run into the woods quickly in case its Sam and Dean. As you hide in the forest of trees, you see the Impala speed past. You didn’t get much of a look, but Sam looked to be sleeping while Dean had a look of determination. Shit. He knows. If he finds you, he will try and convince you to stay. You can’t stay anymore. The long days alone and the constant worry for Dean’s safety is too much for you to handle. After continuing walking, you keep a fast pace knowing Dean could turn around at any time. After a few hours, you come across a small town. You walk up to the tiny bus station and get in line for the bus.

“Hi, can I have a one-way ticket to the farthest place the bus is heading?” you ask.

“Sure, one ticket for California will be $100,” the attendant replies. You hand her the money and take the ticket.

You enter the bus quickly and find a window seat in the back. After sitting there for a few minutes, the bus takes off, and you drift away into your own personal slumberland.

***

“Why didn’t you follow her Cas?” Dean yells.

“I tried,” Castiel replied. “She must have found a way to hide from me. I couldn’t find her anywhere.”

“Dammit,” Dean slammed his fist on the war table.

“Why didn’t she just talk to me instead of running? Why didn’t tell me she was so unhappy that she would want to leave” Dean cried into his hands.

“Its okay Dean, we will find her,” Sam reassured Dean.

“She couldn’t have gotten far, especially since she is on foot.” “I’m going looking for her,” Dean stood up.

“You two stay here in case she comes back or calls.” Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and slammed the door on his way out.

“Poor Dean,” Sam sat down. “I don’t understand why she would just up and leave,” Castiel replied.

“I know its hard being in this life,” Sam replied. “She probably couldn’t take it anymore. She should have just talked to Dean instead of leaving but its too late now. I’m going to see if I can track her phone and find her that way.”

“Sam, she doesn’t have her phone on her,” Castiel states while he pulls out her phone from his pocket.

“She left it behind, so you couldn’t track her.” “Shit, and since she has no credit cards I can’t track her that way either,” Sam huffs. “Hopefully Dean finds her,” Castiel says sitting down next to Sam. “Me too,” Sam agrees while taking a drink of his beer.


End file.
